Three rich husband for Three sisters part 2
by piper-leo-wyatt
Summary: The follow up from part 1 and Prue's life is falling apart. Piper and Phoebe don't want to know but can magic bring them back together?


Piper arrived at P3 to find a news crew and paparazzi standing outside. "What's going on?" she asked as her manger came darting towards the car from the crowd. "Its your sister, she's here to see you, says its important." Piper looked up, desperate to spot her sister through the crowd. "Phoebe. . . is here?" The manger shook his head and spoken again. "Not Phoebe, Prue. Prue Turner I should say," he took her arm and led her through the crowd. Camera's snapped rapidly, blinding everyone in view. It didn't make sense. She hadn't heard from prue for a year. Last she heard, she'd run off with a party animal actor and gotten married. She hadn't contacted her sisters or invited them to her five minute wedding, why should she spend her time talking to this woman she would once call her sister?

Prue paced around the bar. She hadn't seen her sister, either of them, since she packed a bag ready to run off with Jason. Piper had pleaded with her to take things slow and Phoebe attempted to stop her but got caught up in her own whirlwind romance. She tapped her fingers on the bar top when she heard the door open and then close. This was it, she would see her sister again after a year. . with the news she would become an Auntie. Was she already and Auntie? Had her youngest sister Phoebe had children? She didn't know, she had never bothered to find out. . . shame built up inside her as Piper stepped out onto the floor.. . .

"Mrs Dino, may I call you Phoebe?" A skinny red haired girl asked as Phoebe walked to her seat on the set. "No, you may not. What do you want anyway?" Since becoming famous, once Phoebe Halliwell had become a celebrity diva, she thrived upon it almost. "I'm sorry its just your sister rang. Says she needs to meet with you as soon as you can, she has important news." Phoebe flicked through the list of questions on her lap for a brief moment before speaking. "Tell Piper that I'm sorry I didn't call her back last month but I was busy and Max took me to Los Angeles so I've been unavailable," she continued to rapidly file through the questions. "Ur, no. It wasn't Mrs Hayes. I mean it wasn't that sister, it was Mrs Turner. . . Prue Turner." Phoebe stopped in her tracks and looked up. It couldn't be the sister that ran out on her, just as she was getting engaged? The sister who packed a back in five second flat and left with a famous actor to get hitched three weeks later? "No, I won't meet with her. Long story and I will not go through it so no. Set up a phone call with my husband, now leave, I'm on air in a bit." The PR girl left in a fluster and phoebe sat still. . . she hadn't heard from Prue in more than a year. She had gone to her elder sister for help and words of wisdom when Max was romancing her and soon to propose and she upped and left. . she hadn't forgiven her for it, and no amount of information would change that . . not even if the charmed once where needed. . . .

"What are you doing here Prue?" Piper stopped in her tracks and looked up at her elder sister. Prue's good looks had faded, Piper put it down to the booze intake she must have had with Jason. "Her Piper. I heard you had another baby. . . that's great news," she didn't know how to start. . 'I'm sorry I left' or 'Guess what, I'm pregnant. . HELP ME'? "Prue, you left. . why are you back? I mean, you can't have come back to congratulate me on the birth of my second child? You would have hired some one to send a card for that." Prue looked up, the guilt and shame surfaced. "That is kind of important in what I have to say because. . .i'm pregnant Piper and. . .Jason doesn't want to know." Piper wasn't surprised.

"He's an actor Prue, he took you away and you went. You got caught up in his jumped up life and now you're trapped."

"Prue. . I want to have his baby, we're happily married but, he loves his lifestyle more than me."

Piper couldn't believe it. Prue was here, telling her she was pregnant and that her 'lovely' husband didn't want to have a baby, not with prue, not now, not ever!

"Prue, we're not that close knit family anymore. I won't advise you, I can't advise you, goodbye." She walked away to her office.

Prue stood alone and suddenly it dawned on her that her actions were finally catching up with her, and they weren't as happy as she'd hoped, no amount of charmed magic could change that, if there was any left. They'd gone 2 years without magic. 2 glorious years without magic had lead each sister to true love, true happiness and money. They all become rich and in most cases, famous. Magic brought them together once. . Prue wondered whether it would do the same again. . . . .


End file.
